Sweet Revenge
by xeosvuaddictx
Summary: A past perp has come back to seek his revenge to those who put him in jail in the first place by going after Liv and it will effect the whole squad in the end. Will he succeed at his revenge? No flames please, my first fanfic.
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: **Didn't you hear, I won the rights of Svu on ebay by a seller named DWolf. :] naw, I wish. Mr. Dick Wolf still owns them.

**CHAPTER ONE****:**

**POV: ****?**

It's been nine years. Nine years since I've seen daylight. Those stupid guards didn't know what hit them. But little did they know, I'm just getting started… Killing those guards was so easy. Mark my words, I will get my revenge on that certain detective, even the squad won't know what's coming….

**Special Victims Unit Squad Room:**

"Benson, Stabler, you're catching. Here's the address." Captain Cragen said.

"Aw, come on Cap," whined Fin.

"Well, you and Munch went last time." Elliot said simply.

"Hey, Liv, let me go with Elliot and you stay here with Munch. I promise I'll do you paperwork for a whole month."

"Not even if you promised to do my paperwork for a whole year. Plus, your handwriting is as bad as Munch's conspiracies."

"Now that was cold."Fin responded.

"Yeah Liv, that hurt right here" Munch said while pointing to his heart.

"Don't you mean your ass John?" Elliot said.

"Again with the ass jokes." Munch said.

"It never gets old." El grinned.

"When will you guys stop with the ass jokes?" Munch asked.

"When you don't need your special pillow anymore from whipping out on your friend's Harley." acknowledges Fin .

The whole squad except Munch burst out laughing. Captain Cragen came back out to the squad room to see what everyone was laughing about.

"What's going on out here? Benson, Stabler, I thought I told you, you're catching. And I believe there are still dd5's that still have to be written."

"We're going now Captain." Liv said.

Elliot and Olivia left without a word because they knew when "dad was mad."

"Now, I believe you two have some paperwork to do."

Munch made a stupid remark to Fin and Fin retaliated by throwing the little football he had at Munch. Munch somehow dodged it, and it missed him instead, it just hit the Captain in the back. Cragen turned around.

"Cap, I ….." stuttered Fin

Captain Cragen just put his hand up and bent down to get the ball. He proceeded to his office and slammed the door behind him.

"Great, now what are we suppose to do now?" Munch asked.

"Shut up John." Fin said while going back to his paperwork.

**The apartment of Emmeline Rose**

**142 Audobon Ave.**

"What have we got?" asked El.

"Emmeline Rose, twenty one years old from Columbia. She was cut repeatedly and raped." Melinda said.

"Were the cuts pre or postmortem?" Liv asked.

"Definitely pre-mortum. Some of the slash marks aren't that deep, so I'm guessing the perp cut her, raped her, then he had the courtesy to cut her throat and lefVthe knife in her heart. And then take a look at this, the perp carved a letter "O" on her back" Melinda said disgusted.

"It seems like it was personal, so much rage." He said.

"Detectives, there's something in the bedroom that you have to see." said Morales.

The bedroom was now painted a ruby red instead of the sky blue that once covered all four walls. Everything was covered in crimson blood.

"Looks like the vic had company over. Wine glasses, wine, roses, and candles." stated Morales.

"Could be a romantic date gone wrong." Elliot added.

"But that doesn't give him the right to slash, stab, and rape her." Liv said in an annoyed tone.

"There's also a little blood trail from the bedroom to the next room where we found the body." said Morales. "I need gloves, there's hair and blood on the door frame."

"Brunette strains, just like Emmeline." said Liv while looking at the hair in the evidence bag.

"That's no blood trail. He dragged her from the bed to the living room, where we found her, but hits her head on the door frame." said El.

"Detective, there's a message written on the mirror in the bathroom." Morales said.

"First the perp did all of this and decides to leave a message for us." Elliot said.

"Not both of you, its addressed to Detective Benson." said Morales.

"Liv, maybe looking at the message isn't such a good idea" said the blue eyed detected as he grabbed her arm.

"Elliot, he named **me** specifically. I have to for Emmeline's sake." responded the angered brunette.

Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. Written in blood, the message said:

_Olivia-_

_Tick Tock Tick Tock. How does it feel to have… Emmeline's blood on your hands. Yes, I killed her. I personally killed her in vain. Mmmm… I can still hear her screaming and begging for her like. I can still taste her blood on my lips after I kissed her for the last time. Tick Tock Detective. Time is running out before another innocent life will be taken. Sleep well tonight, but I'm sure you won't. You'll probably stay up and drink tea like you always do on those "hard" nights. _

_Your Lover._

_Ps: I think you should wear that grey shirt more often._

**AN: **A little cliffhanger... Geez, isn't this guy a sick-o :] ... I'll reveal the "perp" eventually... but if you put the clues together.. you'll know who it is :].. Review please. Im am a student so I'll try and updata as soon as I can.


	2. One smart perp

**Disclaimer**: Maybe if I play Roman Polanski's Rupulsion; aka the scariest movie the Dick Wolf had ever seen, maybe he'll get too scared and give me the rights to svu :].. in my dreams.. I still don't own svu.. Dick Wolf does..

**AN: Thanks to those who had reviewed :D and as promised, I updated.. The more reviews.. the longer the next chapter will be :) The perp still won't be reveled yet in this chapter but he/she will be reveled soon so stay tuned. Don't forget to hit that green button at the bottom to review when you're done :] I'm shooting for 5 or so reviews for this chapter. Thanks guys, without further a due…. **

**In honor of tonight's episode PTSD ;] : (can't wait!! Only a few more hours..1 ½ )**

**This chapter is for my bff pinto bean since I finally convince her to watch svu and she watched 4 episodes in two days :D 5 after tonight because she's going to try to watch PTSD :]]**

**ME Office:**

"Melinda, what else do we got." asked El.

"I gotta say, you perp is smart. He left no fluids and no hairs. Our vics nails were cut so whatever trace she had underneath her nails, it's gone now. If you look at her hands she has defense wounds, fought like hell against her attacker. The cuts on her body were another story; the outer wounds were created with a small steak knife that was originally located on the table in the apartment. But the knife that was used to her throat was a completely different. The perp slashed your vic left to right which means your perp is right handed. The knife left in the heart was the same steak knife. The letter "O" was carved post mortem and it was about half an inch deep. "

"We got one smart perp on our hands." Liv said.

"When you guys catch the perp, give him an extra kick in the balls for me, this woman was put through hell."

**Forensics: Ryan O'Halloran:**

"Ryan do you have anything with the forensics for us?" she asked.

"Well, besides the mess your perp left us, no, not even a single hair. We dusted the wine glasses for fingerprints and we only came up with the vics. The blood and hair found on the doorframe did belong to your vic and not the killer. The message on the mirror was indeed Emmeline's blood but get this, we did find a print. Before we ran the prints through Afis, we checked to see if it matched the vics, it did. I doubt that you vic wanted to write a message in her own blood so maybe your perp forced her write the message. But however we're still waiting on those video tapes for your vics apartment complex so Morales can check them."

Elliot was about to say something when he caught his partner day dreaming or something because it didn't look like she was paying any attention.

"Liv, you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost?" asked El.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about the case." she answered as she was coming out of a dazed state.

_But in reality, she couldn't believe this sick bastard would make Emmeline write a message to her in her own blood_. _What sick freak would do that to a woman? _

"But the techs did grab your vics address book because it was on the floor. Under today's date, she had plans for a romantic date with a Kurt Moss at her apartment, seven o'clock."

"Kurt Moss, the editor for the Ledger?" asked Liv.

"Liv, this doesn't mean it was 'your' Kurt." said El.

After El's remark, Liv threw her partner "the look" for referring Kurt to her like he was her property; which he wasn't because she broke it off months ago.

"Why do you know him?" asked the tec.

"Something like that. Well, thanks Ry, we'll keep in touch" said Liv quickly as she exited the room.

"Thanks Ryan, page us when Morales gets the tape." said El.

**Special Victims Squad Room:**

"Benson, Stabler, what have we got?" asked Cragen.

"Emmeline Rose, twenty one years old. She was found in her apartment slashed, stabbed and raped. Melinda and Ryan didn't find any trace of this guy on her or the whole apartment. But we did however find an address book with today's date circle for a romantic evening with a Kurt Moss." responded Elliot.

"Liv, isn't that that the old geezer that you use to date?" asked Munch.

"Looks who's talking Munch." replied Fin.

"Yeah, I'm going to pay him a little visit."

"I'll go with you."

"No Elliot, I gotta do this alone and don't follow me." she replied as she was walking away to go to see Kurt Moss.

"Continue Elliot." said the Captain.

"There was also a message left at the scene.."

"That it?"

"No.. Captain it was addressed to Olivia" he responded quietly.

"What do you mean it was addressed to Olivia?" he asked.

"The perp… the perp is stalking Liv Cap, he's killing because he wants to get to her. Take a look for yourself." He says.

Elliot moved slowly to the board and put up all of the pictures from the crime scene. When he comes to the message that was written in blood to _his partner_, he couldn't help but stare at it. After a few moments, Elliot posted up the message that was left for the whole squad to see. Fin didn't say a word and kept his eyed glue to the photograph and Munch was hiding his reaction behind those glasses of his. Captain Don Cragen was the one who broke the silence.

"Do we have anything else Elliot?" he asks.

"Not right now Cap, we're waiting on Morales to get the tape from the vic's apartment."

**Office of Kurt Moss**

**New York Ledger**

**137 West 58****th**** Street **

"Hello, my name is Olivia Benson, is Kurt Moss in his office?"

"Yes Miss Benson , I'll page him for you" replied the secretary.

"Uh there's no need, I'll surprise him."

"I don't think that's….." the secretary started but it was too late. Olivia was already walking to Kurt's office.

_Flashback:_

_"Tell IAB Olivia wasn't the source of the leak." said Elliot threatenly._

_"What are you doing here?" she asks El as she was walking into Kurt's office._

_Both men turned to the entrance of the door and sees Liv just standing there puzzled and confused. _

_"I'm trying to convince your boyfriend to give you a hand." El said calmly to his partner._

_"I don't need help from either of you." she said truthfully. _

_"I think you do, I can sign an affidative saying you are not the source." said Kurt kindly._

_"It's not going to work , it's not enough, they want a warm body." she said._

"_And he can give them one .Look, I'm sure you know about the skeletons in the NYPD's closet. All you gotta do is remind IAB and they should stay on your good side." said the awkward partner._

"_I'll talk to him." Kurt responds, anything to get rid of Elliot right now. _

"_Nice meeting you." El said while exiting the office_

"_Why didn't you tell me you were in trouble?" Kurt asked Liv as she was walking towards him._

"_I can handle it" _

"_That's the problem, you're so used to taking care of yourself that you can't let anybody else in."_

"_Kurt, this isn't about us" _

"_If you say so"_

"_If I say so, what's that's suppose to mean?"_

"_Why is it you won't move in with me?"_

"_I gotta go" _

"_And I'll, I'll call him in IAB"_

"_Hey…"_

"_Thank you" said Liv quietly. _

_Before leaving the office for the last time, Olivia smiled at Kurt and gives him a little peck on his lips._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Olivia, what brings you down here?" asked the confused ex.

"Emmeline Rose."

"What about her?"

"She was murdered and killed last night and you we the last person to see her."

"I never got a chance to see her last night"

"Can anyone verify your whereabouts?"

"Liv.."

"Olivia" Liv said since they're not seeing each other anymore.

"Olivia, whatever happened between us?"

"Kurt this issue isn't about us, let me repeat again, who can verify your whereabouts last night since you didn't go to Emmeline's."

"My co workers and I were working on a piece til the morning because we had a deadline. I called Emmeline about six and told her I was running a little late and told her I'll see her later. I never made it last night and I forgot to call Emmeline. Now, do you want my phone records? The names of my co workers who stayed behind?"

"Yes if you don't mind."

"Li… Olivia, seriously are you really going to bother me with all of this? I have a deadline in an hour."

"Yes… if you don't provide me with this information, I'll charge you with obstruction."

"Here's the names of my co workers, and you can check my phone records yourself."

"Thanks…" she said as she was about to leave.

"Olivia, wait… I'm sorry for giving you an attitude. Do you.. do you want to get drinks tonight, I'm off. I'll be my treat."

"Thanks for the offer but no, I have a murderer to catch."

**POV ?**

_Olivia, Olivia, Olivia. How did I know you were going to come here? To Kurt's Office.. I can grab you now since your partner Elliot Stabler isn't here but it's too early in the game. I'm not done playing yet. I think I gave you enough time.. I just have to find a new victim to kill to get your attention. But when faith will finally brings us together, you're going to beg me to kill you because you have no idea what I have in store for you. I'm just getting started and I can't wait to see me finally break you. And overall, I can't wait to reveal myself to you…._

**Captain Cragen's Office:**

_Knock knock_

"Cap, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Elliot, what's up?"

"I'm worried about Liv's involvement in this case. She's been under a lot of pressure to nail this guy and she's not focused on her surroundings…"

"Elliot, I know where you're going with this and I'm not pulling Olivia off this case until **I** think she needs to be pulled." Cragen said irritated.

"Cap.."

"I believe I gave you an answer detective now I advise you to go back to your desk and wait for your partner to return. I already sent Munch and Fin to forensics, Morales got the tape"

Elliot exited without saying another work.

**Forensics: Morales:**

"Uhh… Munch I can't believe you got your smoothie on my brand new leather jacket and pants." said Fin in a pissed tone while trying to remove most of it with a napkin.

"Well if you learn how to drive"

"I kept it on the road." Fin said in his defense.

"Barely!"

Fin and Munch reached the old looking solid door and Fin grabbed the solid metal handle. Cold air hit their faces and they saw Morales in the corner sitting at a computer.

"I just got the tape a few minutes ago.. Had an accident?" Morales said while indicating to Fin's pants.

"Yeah he did, he had an accident with a smoothie, I told him not to drink and drive. Anyway, what have you got for us?" asked Munch.

"Well as you can see, there are your average couples, tenants, and children in the elevator. Now, I skipped a head to seven o clock and look what I got."

"A man with a vase of red roses, just like the ones we found in Emmeline's apartment." said Munch.

"How do you know they're for her?" asked Fin.

"I'm not finished yet; your perp is using the vase to cover his face and gloves. Now, before we lost site of the guy, he knocks on the door and Emmeline answers the door, she just smiles and lets him right in." said Morales.

"That explains why there was no forced entry." said Fin.

"Thanks, we're going to need a copy of that." said Munch.

"Already done and here's the tape."

**Special Victims Unit Squad Room:**

All four detectives made it back to the squad room safe and sound. They were all waiting for their Captain to come out onto the floor to give him an update but he hasn't shown up yet. A few moments later, Don graced his presence at the floor a few minutes later.

"What are we with the Emmeline Rose case." he asks.

"Well Morales finally got the tape from her apartment complex but the perp uses the roses to cover his face the whole time and he was wearing gloves." John said.

"And if you look at the tape, it looks like she was comfortable letting this guy in" Fin added.

_A few moments later after watching the tape…_

_"_Looks like there was no struggle, where are we on Kurt?" Captain Cragen said.

"Well, I was considering him until seeing that tape. According to his employees, he didn't leave til the early hours in the morning so he definitely was in the office during Emmeline's murder. But Kurt said he forgot to call her so maybe she thought it was Kurt who had the flowers and brought them to apologize for being late.. Question is who's that on camera?" asked Liv.

The squad room became dead silent since their prime suspect cleared. The silence was broken when the captain's phone started to ring in his office and that was the cap's cue of leaving his detectives to have a discussion, alone, about the case.

"Liv, can you think of anyone who's out to get you? Piss anyone off lately?" asked Munch.

"Well, let me see Munch, I'm a cop, so that means any person I've collared could be our perp." said Liv.

"Well, I'll check the database for recent releases of you collars Olivia." said Munch.

"That's gonna have to wait John. I just got a call, we got another vic in Central Park. Grab your coats, we're all going." Don said while slipping on his coat.

"Looks like we have a serial on our hands." said El.

"Cap, why does everyone have to go?" asked Liv.

"Because, our perp killed one of our own." he said simply.

"Cap, who is it?" asked Liv.

"It's….."

**AN: **Hahahaha :] evil I know :] This is the longest chapter so far 2,512 words …. I'll keep these chapters long.. but I need some reviews so hit that button :] … So yeah the perp is sick and creepy and will be revealed soon. Can you guys guess who it is now? There were clues in there again… but I gotta say he/she is my fave perp ever! :] I'll update sometime soon.. WATCH PTSD TONIGHT :]


	3. Loss and Sorrow

**Disclaimer: **They're on my Christmas but I doubt I'll get them.. still don't own but dick wolf does. He's one lucky duck.

However I do own Dani Beck's partner Dana ..… Emmeline.. That's a start ;]

**AN: **Im sooo sad svu isn't going to be on this tues and won't be back til January… and grrr Jay Leno!!

Don't get me started… I can't believe he got the 10pm slot so svu is going to be moved :X and I also recently found that svu was having an open call the be extras on the show and you have to be 18+ and it was for this season too!! The deadline was … October 15, 2008… o well I have a couple of years to go :]

Any whoo im done ranting… on with the story…

**Chapter three**:

_Recap:_

_"Captain who is it?"_

_  
"It's…."_

**Special Victims Squad Room:**

"Detective Dani Beck, she was chasing a perp when she was snatched by our guy. Her partner said she heard a noise from behind her and when she turned around, Detective Dani Brck was gone. An old couple found her in the park, stripped from her clothes and raped."

Elliot face drained from its color to a pale white. It looks as though he's seen a ghost. He tightened his right hand into a fist and slammed it into the file cabinet next to the coffee machine. This caused Liv to jump a little but she quickly relaxed. At this point, Elliot started pacing around the room with staggering breathing, trying to keep his anger under control. Olivia proceeded to get much information as possible from Don.

"Captain, are you sure it's our guy?" asked Liv.

"The mo is the same and there are certain details from the scene that I was told and it matched to the Emmeline case."

"Why her, what did she do for her to be involved in this sick guy's game?" asked the red faced detective with his hand still in a fist.

"Elliot, this is affecting all of us. Who knows why our perp went after Beck. We won't know til we go out to the crime scene." said Liv.

"Well then let's go then." Said El.

Without another word, Elliot just left his captain, his co workers, and his partner, alone n the squad room.

**Central Park:**

"Detectives, didn't expect to see you guys so soon, nor did I expect this sick perp attack as quickly as he did." Said the ME.

"Munch, Fin canvas the area and talk to the old couple. I will go talk to the media and the other officers. Benson, Stabler, go and follow Melinda." Said the captain.

"Olivia, Elliot, if you follow me to your victim." Said Melinda.

"She has a name Melinda, its Dani Beck." Said the blue eyed detective.

"My apologies detective, this way to see Dani Beck." Said Melinda. "Whats up with Elliot?" asked Melinda.

"He' just really personal with Dani being a vic." she said simply.

"Morales was here earlier to process the scene and he had to leave because he was due to testify in court. He told me he found drag marks from this tree to the bushes. She was hustled into them and it looks like your perp wacked her in the face with a branch. This caused the vi… Dani to stumble backwards as you can see by the smeared footprints. Your perp then used his knife that was originally used to cut Emmeline's throat was used to shred her clothing from her body. I found splinters in her lower region. The same branch was used as of foreign object to rape her and you can tell how much impact it had on her by looking at the cuts and blood in between her legs. But your perp slipped up this time, he missed a nail with skin cells. Hopefully, Morales can match it when I give it to him. However as you can see, she was not cut repeatedly as Emmeline but she was beaten to hell." said Melinda.

"That's it?" Elliot asked.

"Yes.."

Elliot just strutted his way from everyone towards the woods and Liv followed him.

"Elliot.."

"Not now Liv."

"Elliot would you just quit with the attitude for a sec. Look, Im upset by Dani's death too but you need to focus on the case right now. You're not helping Dani right now by pulling this kind of stunt now." his partner said.

"Liv.."

"Don't Liv me Elliot."

"Liv, sshh, I hear something coming from that tree." Elliot said while pointing to a tree in the distance.

Both partners pulled their guns and went their separate ways to see what was making that noise. All of a sudden..

"Elliot!" yelled Liv.

"Liv, what is it?"

"Look" she said when she was pulling gloves and reaching for something by the tree.

Olivia pulled what looks like to be a red rose and a note attached to it.

_Dearest Olivia,_

_I can see how you found Dani's body. Too bad I didn't have her for long, I didn't expect for anyone to find the body as soon as that couple did. Too bad I didn't have my way with her longer like I wanted but what can you do. I expect you partner Detective Stabler to be reading this with you… I leave this rose for you Olivia… too bad you couldn't save Dani in time, like you could have anyway. I'll keep in touch and won't snatch another woman for twenty four hours. How about that? Expect to see me soon._

_~ Your Lover_

_PS: Detective Stabler, also how does it feel to lose Dani? You guys seemed close but not as close as you are with my Olivia. I have to fix that … Oh and how was that kiss with Dani? Bye bye for now.._

"Liv, we got get out of here, it's not safe."

"For once today, we're on the same page." She said.

"Now, Dana, I need you to tell me what happened today when you notice that Detective Dani Beck was missing."

"Ok.. Well you see me and Detective Beck were canvassing the area to find our perp. There was an anonymous tip stating that he was here. As I proceeded down this side walk, I heard a twig break and a muffling sound. I then turned around and Detective Beck was no longer behind me. I searched in the woods and came up with nothing. I just can't believe she's gone." said the upset women.

"It's ok, you did good..." said the Captain.

"Cap!" yelled Elliot.

"Over here Elliot. What's going on? And what does Olivia have in her hand?" asked the captain.

"Cap, Liv and I were in the woods when we heard a noise…"

"Long story short, this is our perp and he left us, I mean me a Rose and a note." Liv said while interrupting Elliot.

The captain took the rose and the note from Olivia hands. Liv already had in it an evidence bag. Elliots face got a little red because he doesn't know what the captain would say about his little rebound thing with dani; kissing her on the job. But surprisingly, Don never brought it up.

"I want you two in the car now and head back to the squad room. I'm going to go get Munch and Fin and we will be behind you. Understood?" said the Captain.

"Crystal" mumbled Elliot.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Captain."

**The sedan of Elliot and Olivia:**

"Liv… I"

"Elliot don't start. I know this guy and sick and all. I just don't feel like taking about this in front of you right now."

"Liv, Im just worried ok."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle it. Didn't you just read the same note as me, he's after you too. Just look out for yourself."

For the whole rest of the way to the house, Elliot and Olivia didn't say a peep to each other. Once they got inside, they proceeded to their desks and sat across from each other. Olivia picked up a file and put it in front of her face so it looked like she was reading it. Elliot was just fumbling with his computer and trying to make eye contact with Liv. Unfortunately, he couldn't; that damn folder was in the way. Out of nowhere the Captain and Funch (**an: :]] **) graced their presence in the squad room.

**Special Victims Squad Room:**

"Olivia, Elliot, my office now." The bald man said.

All three of them stepped into the captain office and the captain shut the door behind him. He took a seat in "his" comfy chair and pointed to the uncomfortable chairs for Liv and El to sit in. He took his hand and opened a container. It contained Red Vines.

"Red Vines? No? Ok. Well considering we just lost one of our own today, the funeral for Detective Beck was arranged. I expect both of you in full uniform because she was a part of this squad when Olivia was undercover. As for the psycho, he's not going to attack another woman but I expect you two to look after each other's backs and carry your weapons everywhere you go. If you have to go to bed, bring you gun, if you have to go running, bring your gun, even if you have to go to the bathroom, bring your gun. This guy is really pissed off at you two and I don't want to bury anymore detectives anytime soon. One's enough. Dismissed." He said.

**The Funeral of Detective Dani Beck:**

When the 16th precinct arrived where the funeral was taking place, the scene was unremarkable. There were cops after cops in rows beyond where they can see. You can hear the snare drum in the distance playing a marching tone. The noise no cop ever likes to hear. The car containing the coffin of Dani Beck showed its face above the hill. Cops on motorcycles were leading the car and behind it there was a group of cops. The base drums and snares were following the cops that were marching. "Amazing grace" could be distinctly heard on the bad pipes. The car finally came to a complete stop. Fellow squad members from Dani's fellow unit were carrying her dark brown coffin to the cement staircase. An American flag was already placed on top of it. Fellow cops, friends, and others were saluting as the coffin passed them. There was no noise at all except for the bag pipes. The coffin then passed Olivia, Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Cragen and all of them were saluting their fellow officer. Following the coffin, old friends of Dani's were following closely behind. After the ceremony inside the church where family and friends said their goodbyes, the coffin showed its face back outside into the car. It was heading to its final resting place. Every cop was still saluting.

At the final resting place, Dani's coffin was being passed to the burial site. The sixteenth precinct was among the few in that line and they passed her coffin with care. Five guys launched their guns in mid air at the same time and shot a few round in the air. In the corner an officer was playing the TAPS tune on his trumpet. The flag on Dani's coffin was taken off and properly folded. One by one an officer went up and took a red carnation out of the blue container and placed it on her coffin. Elliot went up and mumbled a few words before placing his carnation down onto the brown surface. Olivia, Don, Munch, and Fin also paid their respects and went up too with their carnations. Dani was lowered into the ground and this is the last time anyone would see her.

Olivia and Elliot made their way to a nearby tree and just stared into each other's eyes. That's how they communicate most of the time anyway. Cragen was talking to Dani's captain and Fin and Munch were nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"Elliot, I'm sorry about what I said to you about Dani, when we were in the park."

"Liv, no, you were right. I have to pay attention to the case so we can get this psycho off the street in order to get justice for Dani and Emmeline."

"I'm just glad you're ok" she said.

Both detectives were moving closer together and made contact, really close contact. Olivia looked into Elliot's blue crystal eyes. They both parted their arms and wrapped each other's arms behind the others back. They stood there and hugged. They hugged for the longest time and separated from each other. They both smiled and Elliot proceeded to walk back to the group of people and Olivia was right behind him. All of the sudden, there was a familiar echo that filled that air. Every cop knows the sound of it by heart. Elliot turned around and he saw Olivia on the ground gripping an area by her heart. She was being surrounded by her own crimson blood. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion and Elliot rushed to his partner's side. Her eyes weren't open.

AN: Doink Doink … I bet a certain someone I hating me right now :] and a lot of you prob are… This guy is a freak an in two or one chapter/s idk yet he will be reveal. Know who he is yet :] ???

I didn't write the funeral part that good. I hate going into a lot a lot of detail into those kinds of things because it hurts. I have heard many stories from my 2 grandfathers since they were cops… and my uncle's stories that he told me about what he faces since he's in the government. Ok … review please :] and ill update because this story is far from over and I have many tricks up my sleeves. :]

Ok well I need 3 people to participate in the next chapter or so.. So I guess shottyyy a part:

~Nurse

~Doctor

~Dm - - - - not revealing what that stands for because it'll give away the perp.

Peace & love.


End file.
